Shuffle IkexMia
by Little Liger
Summary: Ten one shots between Ike and Mia. I put my mp3 on shuffle and the first ten songs were used for one shots.
1. It's my life

To sum it all up, I got bored and put my mp3 on shuffle one day. The first ten songs that played (and there was a bit of variety) were going to be made into Ike/Mia one shots. So, I hope you enjoy all of these as I bring them out. I already have ideas for how to write out the other chapters. Remember, read and review. These will come out faster (hopefully) if you do.

This song is "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the game. They belong to their respective creators and developers.

* * *

_**It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
**_

--

Mia sat up on her cot with a yawn. The sun was just making it's ascent outside the violet haired swordswoman's window, making a beautiful abstract look throughout the sky. After getting herself dressed, Mia sighed. She knew that today was the day… the day she was leaving the Greil Mercenaries. She got dressed, grabbed her sword, and was out the door quickly. She was at least going to tell _him_ about her leaving.

--

Ike was training alone in the forest when Mia found him. The blue haired man was shirtless and his chest was covered in sweat. He stopped when he heard Mia approach, lowering his sword with a warm smile present on his face.

This smile widened at Mia's reaction to seeing him. Her face was red enough to put Tormod's hair to shame and her eyes were wide. He chuckled as he walked towards her.

"How are you this morning, Mia?" he asked while placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged and sighed, looking into the commander's cobalt eyes. "Well… Boss, I don't know how to say this…"

"Just say it, Mia. That's the easiest way." She nodded before clearing her throat.

"Boss, I… I want to travel. Travel Tellius… I want to search for… my rival." She felt a tear slide down her cheek when she finished.

Ike crossed his arms over his chest as if he was thinking it through before pulling Mia into a hug.

--

_**Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down**_

_**--**_

Mia's eyes widened in surprise, she had expected him to be mad at her for wanting to leave and yet, his bare chest was rubbing against her face, holding her softly in place.

"Mia, do you really want to leave?" Mia nodded slowly.

"Yeah… it's kind of hard… but I'll come and visit, okay?" she attempted to cheer him up with that.

"You don't have to. I wish you luck on your journey." He released her and turned around.

Mia now looked at Ike's back. She didn't like having to leave him behind; it was just something she felt she had to do, like it was her destiny.

"Ike?" the man turned his head to look at her once more.

His face showed pain, the type of pain you feel when you lose your best friend. Or even when you lose the one you love. Mia could see this and decided that it was time to tell him the truth.

"I… love you, Ike. But… well, Boss, It's my life." Ike smiled now.

"Okay, I understand. Now get out of here, and don't forget to write." He ushered the woman out of the forest, smile still plastered on his face. To this day, her last words to him still ring in his head.

--

_**I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!**_

* * *

Now I can freely say that this is my second/third (tied with IkeElincia) favorite Ike pairing. I dunno why, but they've always seemed cute to me. So, you've read now please do me a favor and review.


	2. You can't take me

So, here we go. The second chapter of this little epic. This one was a lot easier for me to accomplish than the other. And I found it a bit more fun to write out. Maybe it was just the whole battle scene. By the way, tell me how I did on that. I do actually fight with blades, but writing is different from fighting so I want some feedback from that.

Anyways, this next song is from the Spirit Soundtrack. It's called You Can't Take Me by Bryan Adams.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fire Emblem. Intelligent Systems does. Quit asking!

* * *

_**Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night  
Get it out - check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK - I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way**_

--

Ike and Mia clashed blades once more. This time, however, they were pulled into a battle of strength. And in such a battle, Ike outclassed Mia and brought her to the ground. She panted and wiped the corner of her mouth with her sleeve, rising slowly back to her feet.

"That was good, Boss!" she growled, glaring at her commander.

Ike just chuckled and offered his hand to shake.

"It was a good match, Mia" he spoke in a whisper. "In fact, I think you've gotten stronger." Ike loved saying that line to her.

Mia's face beamed, her confidence growing once more. "I can beat you this time, Boss. Just let me try." This earned another soft laugh from the blue haired man.

"We don't have time for another match. It's almost time for the final march on Ashnard. I have to prepare everyone for that." He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "How about we finish this afterwards? I think everyone will have some free time afterward." Mia frowned.

"Can we have a real quick fight then, Boss?" Ike chuckled once more, massaging her shoulder.

"Alright… just be prepared. I'm going to finish this as quickly as possible."

Mia grinned and moved into a battle stance. Ike mimicked her, sword raised, muscles loose, and his face serious.

--

_**Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited**_

--

Their blades met with a crash. Both warriors rebounded off of each others force, landing several feet apart. They were both breathing heavily; the fight had been going on for a good ten minutes now and a small crowd had gathered at the forest edge to watch.

Ike charged with his blade, preparing a side slash, but Mia rolled to the side. She raised her blade and at the end of her roll, pushed off the ground with her feet. This propelled her towards Ike at lightning speed; he raised his blade and parried the blow. Once again, the two sword wielders were locked in a contest of strength. People on the sidelines were cheering for their favorite. Ike began pushing Mia backwards, she wouldn't falter this time!

--

_**I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight will all my might  
I'm getting out , so check it out  
Ya, you're in my way  
So you better watch out**_

--

Mia took a swift step backwards, making Ike lose his balance. He fell to the ground with a thud, Mia smirked. She walked over to her commander and sat on his back. She then brought her blade to meet his neck.

"Yield… Boss" she whispered in his ear.

The entire crowd had become silent as Ike seemed to be down for the count. Ike's blade was still in his hands when he had landed on the ground. It was a risky move, but he had to take it. He grabbed Mia's sword by the hilt and somehow, he managed to remove it from his neck and point his own blade toward Mia's neck. She was off of his back and on her knees now. She dropped her sword, clattering to the ground, and raised her hands in surrender.

--

_**You can't take me I'm free!**_

* * *

Now I have a right to find it hilarious that as I finish typing the fight out, Eternal Bond (otherwise known as Ike's theme) begins to play. So, how was it? Did it seem to dull, to original? I need some input people. Anyways, if you're reading this A/N, then thank you for your time now please take a couple of seconds to review. I need it after this weekend.


End file.
